


The Samurai Returns (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [2]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Reading Aloud, Short, Short One Shot, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: An F-Zero oneshiot centering on Lap 4 of GP Legend. In which Tinsel follows Rick into Red Canyon where he searches for the lethal Samurai Goroh in hopes to find medicine for terminally ill kids stolen form a space transport he sabotaged.
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	The Samurai Returns (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Samurai Returns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768591) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEFuxv02qGc&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=11).


End file.
